


Я ждала

by triskelos



Series: Fight like a girl [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Жанр: гетРейтинг: R-NC-17Пейринг: Джо/Желтоглазый демон (Азазель)Заявка: во время секса Джо убивает ЖГД
Series: Fight like a girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956688





	Я ждала

Ветер с мексиканской границы немного разгоняет полуденный зной и заставляеn звенеть ленивые колокольчики по периметру мощеного калифорнийского дворика.  


\- Ты здесь давно? – спрашивает он, и рассматривает ее, не отводя глаз. Удивительно, просто удивительно.  


\- Почти полгода… – она глубоко затягивается сигаретным дымом и с наслаждением вытягивает голые ноги, слегка прикрытые короткой юбкой.  


Найти ее было легко. Он бы перестал себя уважать, если бы ему ради этого пришлось хоть на мгновение задуматься. Ее пульс всегда стучал горячей точкой на карте, где бы она ни была..  


\- Как можно с такой кожей прожить полгода в Калифорнии?  


\- Как оказалось, лучший солнцезащитный крем – это 16-часовой рабочий день. – она тушит сигарету в старой, забитой окурками пепельнице. – Людям нечем заняться и они целыми днями торчат в баре, лакая текилу. Кстати о выпивке…  


Она на миг скрывается в доме и он невольно улыбается. В ее молодости есть что-то пьянящее, как запах свежескошенной травы. Она возвращается со стаканами, аккуратно ступая босыми ногами по гладким горячим плитам дворика. Лед стучит о стекло. Сиеста. Тишина. Невыносимая жара. Ни души на всей улице.  


В новом теле удобно. На редкость удобно. Почему-то не раздражает даже порывистость движений и бушующие гормоны. Надо почаще выбирать такие – сильные, энергичные, готовые ко всему. Быть постоянно «за 50» давно надоело.  


\- А почему ты здесь и живешь, и работаешь?  


\- Хозяин высчитывает ренту из зарплаты, плюс у меня свой вход, могу приходить и уходить, когда захочется. Приводить, кого захочется. Тебя, например.  


\- Вчера ты сказала, что не хочешь.  


\- А сегодня передумала.  


\- Ты что, сбежала из дома?  


\- Я ушла из дома. Мне же не 12.  


\- А сколько?  


Если не знать, то на вид – не больше 17.  


\- Не бойся, не посадят. Совершеннолетняя во всех штатах, – она откидывает волосы, залпом допивает виски и кладет руку ему на живот. С нажимом проводит ниже, слегка царапая ногтями сквозь футболку. Рука замирает у него между ног, слегка сжимает, еще раз, находит ритм и он опять ставит своему новому телу самую высокую оценку. Хотя у него есть и недостатки - и думать, и дышать становится сложнее. Эх, что за молодежь пошла, никакого самоконтроля..  


\- Что ты делаешь? – зачем-то спрашивает он и бедра сами подаются на встречу этой твердой и теплой руке. Хорошо, черт, очень хорошо. Так, как бывает только молодым. Так, как бывает только людям.  


Она неспешно расстегивает его ширинку, просовывает руку дальше под джинсы и продолжает поглаживать его сквозь тонкую ткань трусов.  


\- То, за чем ты пришел сегодня. То, за чем ты приходил вчера.  


Под ее короткой юбкой, разумеется, ничего нет, кроме нежной, горячей плоти. Она садится ему на колени, стягивает с него футболку, проводит раскрытыми ладонями по голой груди, довольно сильно сжимая соски. Он вскрикивает и звук эхом отражается от побеленных стен. Она закрывает ему рот своим.  


\- Эй, ты что, три года не трахался? – шепчет ему в губы.  


\- Ну.. почти, не помню.. ой, черт!  


Она неожиданно опускается на него и начинает двигаться – резко, сильно, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение. Он смотрит снизу на ее напряженное лицо, на закрытые глаза и закушенные губы. Как же она похожа на мать, как похожа.. Та тоже откидывала назад голову и прижималась к нему всем телом. Давно. Почти двадцать пять года назад.  


Кажется, молодое тело все-таки подведет его. Он кусает свои пальцы и другой рукой прижимает ее еще ближе. Еще чуть-чуть, совсем чуть-чуть…  


Правую руку обжигает резкая боль и он с удивлением рассматривает два надреза, перечеркивающие татуировку-замок. Твою мать! Она делает еще одно резкое, почти неуловимое движение и лезвие врезается ему в живот.  


\- Я тебя ждала, - шепчет она ему на ухо, проворачивая лезвие обычного кухонного ножа. – Думал, я не знала? Она мне рассказала.  


Ее глаза сейчас почти черные от расширившихся зрачков. Слишком черные, слишком близко.  


\- Я ждала тебя, – она прикусывает кожу на его шее и он смеется от бессмысленности ситуации. Он в ней, а она – в нем. Ему это повредит не больше, чем комариный укус.  


\- Вызови мальчику скорую. Может, еще успеешь.. – шепчет он и, расслабляясь, уходит от нее, из этого душного, жаркого дворика, из этого города, из этого штата..  


Ничто не отгоняет скуку так, как общение с не в меру импульсивными тощими блондинками.


End file.
